Fallen
by random-chatterbox
Summary: Kagome is an orphan with no memory of her past, Inuyasha is conartist looking for a princess look-a-like.. they can't stand the sight of each other but as fate has it, they need each other.. will their goals come to pass or will love get in the way?


My new fic… I have exams though so I won't be able to update for awhile but hey I'll give you the first chapter… i'm doing this on my frendz comp cos mine has a virus... look out for my other fic cos i'll update it soon i promise.... okay just a warning i can't update this at least 2 weeks cos i have a virus on my comp and i got exams... just a warning...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Anastasia. Please don't sue me!

Summary: Kagome is an orphan with no memory of her past. Inuyasha is looking for a princess look-a-like to get the reward of the famed Shikon jewel. Will Kagome find her family and will Inu get the Shikon or will love get in the way???

Fallen 

In the beginning

Kagome gazed out of her window and into the snow filled night. She smiled with delight as she watched each individual flake slowly drop down to the floor below. This was the first time she had seen snow in her life and she was thoroughly obsessed with the substance.

No flake was the same and each dropped to the ground with the grace of a dove. " Kagome are you ready for the ball?" asked a feminine voice though her giant oak doors. Kagome tore her attention away from the window and padded over to the door.

" Yes mother. Do you want to see my dress?" she answered face pressed up to the door.

" That would be lovely darling," The doors opened and Kagome stepped back to let her mother in. " Oh you look lovely dear!" cooed Kagome's mother. Kagome blushed a deep red and fisted her hands in the petticoats of the dress looking down trying her hide her embarrassment. She mother gave her a warm smile as she gently lifted her daughter's head with a slight touch of her chin. " Kagome never be embarrassed of your beauty. It is something to be proud of. Soon enough you shall be the next queen. People will want to see your beautiful face,"

" Yes mother," smiled Kagome up into her mothers' warm eyes.

" Good now are you nearly for the ball? Remember you can't run off this time, I have something very important to give you,"

" Oh what is it mother? I really, really, REALLY want to know!" said the small girl with excitement clearly evident in her features.

" You'll just have to wait and see," said her mother secretively. Kagome did her best pout but knew it would have effect on her mother. " Okay well the ball will start in about an hour. I expect you to be down there by then. Okay hunny, I'll see you down there later," she kissed the small girls head lightly and exited the room.

" Okay good bye mother," she called. Once she was sure her mother had gone Kagome ran to her mirror. She stared at the girl in the mirror, a pretty young princess wearing a beautiful green dress and her raven hair done nicely in a high bun. ' Who is she?' she wondered staring intently at her reflection lightly pressing her forefinger to the mirror, outlining her image. She sighed and took the pins out of her hair letting her ebony mane fall around her face. She then removed the dress and placed it carefully down on her king sized bed. She got down on the floor and laid on her stomach grabbing something under her bed.

She heaved a chest from under her bed to the outside and lifted the lid off. She smiled gleefully at the contents. In the chest lay an old pair of 'working' clothes, some old cloths and an old book her father had given her before he died. She lifted the clothes out of the chest and put them on being careful not to rip or damage them. She stole them from the laundry when the maids weren't looking but had gotten a really old pair. She was sure if the slightest pressure were applied they would rip.

Once she was fully dressed she walked over to the mirror again to look at her reflection. This time she knew the person in the mirror was definitely her. Her hair concaved over her shoulders in a messy style and she could see slight dirt marks on her cheeks. She smiled with delight and rushed out the door heading to the kitchens.

_###_

She pushed the doors open slightly and poked her head out to check for guards. She turned head left to right but only saw the bare halls of the castle. ' Guess they're all down at the ball' she thought as she tiptoed out into the corridor. She closed the door gently behind her careful not to alert anyone of her escape. When she was sure the coast was clear she quickly scurried down the halls and down to the kitchen. Once or twice on the way she saw some guards patrolling but was quick to avoid them. To avoid them she took a different route down to the kitchen but got a little lost. She found her self at the entrance of the ball. She ducked her head down so she wouldn't be recognized and quickly made her get away.

She weaved though the crowd but since her head was down she couldn't see much. She continued to look at the ground trying to figure out which way to go to avoid a collision.

" Pardon, excuse me," she mumbled as she forced her way through the crowd of people. She could feel the eyes of the people giving her a disgusted glare. To them she was just a rude servant who was interrupting there mindless conversations, if they only knew how wrong they where.

Although she was going quite good for the first minute or so it was only a matter of time before she bumped into someone, namely a kitchen boy who was serving food. To her horror she crashed straight into the boy and went toppling backwards. If it weren't for his quick reflexes she would have fallen to her death! Okay maybe she was being a bit dramatic but she was however grateful to the boy.

" Ouch, geez watch where you're going!" he said angrily when he felt the girl crash into him. He looked down at her and quickly grabbed her wrist to prevent her from falling.

" Th… thank you kind sir," she said a bit shakily. The boy just looked at her as if she had grown two heads but quickly recovered.

" Feh, it was nothing. You better get back to work before you get in trouble," he stated evenly as he let go of her wrist and started to walk off. Kagome stared at him for a moment. ' What's this nut going on about?' she thought before she realized he must have thought her to be a servant. She then realized he was walking away.

" H… hey wait right there," she yelled over to him. She watched as the furry dog like ears on the top of his head twitched in her direction. He paused for a moment and looked back at her. Her eyes met with his golden orbs. ' He must be a demon. He looks too strange to be human. Aren't demons supposed to be dangerous? Maybe he's come to kill my family. I better keep and eye on him' she thought as she waddled over to the demon boy.

" What do you want?" he asked rudely.

" Umm… I wanted to know if I could help you,"

" No" he answered shortly.

" Why not!" she blurted out a little louder then intended. The room full of people all turned simultaneously and looked at the bickering children. The boy growled and pulled Kagome through the crowd and into a small, unoccupied corner. The crowd lost interest and when back to their mindless chatter.

" Are you trying to get me into trouble?" he questioned harshly.

" No! I just want to help is all," He looked at the determination on her face and realized there was no arguing.

" Fine, but we're going back to the kitchen so you don't cause a scene," with that he placed the tray he was holding down on a table and made his way out of the room. Kagome quickly followed scuttling after him. Once they got out of the loud ballroom and into the quiet halls of the castle Kagome started to relax.

" So what's your name, servant?" she asked without realizing her mistake.

He turned sharply to glare at her. " I'm the servant of no one,"

" But you were serving food. Doesn't that make you a servant?"

" No," he said sharply and turned to continue back on his way to the kitchens. Kagome made a mental note ' Being a servant annoys the kitchen boy'

" So what are you then. I mean if you're not a servant what are you doing here?" the wheels in Kagome's head were running over time as she thought, ' Oh my gosh I was right he's here in a costume to kill my family! I knew it!'

" I'm an orphan," he stated simply not bothering to turn.

" Oh, what's that?" was her lame answer.

He sighed, " It means I have no parents. They died when I was younger,"

After a few moments silence she asked, " So what was your name?"

He turned to look at her before answering, " Inuyasha,"

" Dog demon?"

" Yah, note the ears, claws, hair and teeth," he said giving a wide grin clearly showing his canines and lifting his hands up.

" Oh I see. So are you a demon?" she asked carefully.

He snorted, " I wish. Nah I'm a hanyou. Half demon half human," Kagome pondered this for a moment. 'So he's only half demon. Maybe he needs to kill us to become a demon! I'm so good at this!'

" We're here, but you would already know that wouldn't you servant girl? Every servant knows where the kitchen is," he gave her a smirk, confusing her a bit.

" Yes I know we are at the kitchen," in truth she had no idea. She had only been in this castle for a couple of days and had yet to explore. Of course she had been to the kitchen before but the memory of how to get there was a bit fuzzy. She was confident she could get there from her room but from anywhere else she was at a complete loss. Inuyasha pushed the door open to reveal the kitchen. It was full of busy people making sure all of the food was ready for the guests.

' Wow, just how I remember. Now I just have to hope no one recognizes me,' she thought as she entered behind Inuyasha. He walked straight over to an old woman stirring the soup.

" Inuyasha where have you been? Peel me some potatoes for me," said the old woman throwing some spices into the pot.

" Whatever Kaede,"

He made his way over to a stool that sat in the corner of the room and picked up a knife. Kagome watched him with caution as he made his way over to her holding what she thought could be a reasonable weapon. A slight smirk spread across his features as he thrust the knife at Kagome. She screamed and ducked into a squatting position holding her knees in her arms rocking back and forth. She heard laughter above her slowly looked up to see Inuyasha holding out the knife for her to take.

" You said you wanted to help. Make yourself useful and help me cut the peal the potatoes," she looked at him still unsure about his intensions. He laughed a bit, " Don't worry. You didn't think I would stab you, did you?" he said smiling widely.

" Well I wouldn't put it past you," she mumbled getting up and dusting her petticoats clean. She grabbed the knife off the boy careful to keep the pointy end as far away from her as possible. Once she had a firm grasp of the object she sat on a stool opposite Inuyasha and picked up a potato. She looked at it for a moment wondering what on earth she was meant to do with the thing then looked over at Inuyasha to see him peeling it quickly with a knife. ' Hmm looks easy enough,' she thought and placed the knife down on the surface of the potato and slowly glided it towards her. She smiled as the skin of the vegetable slowly slid off the inner parts. Inuyasha looked up from his work over to Kagome. Kagome felt his eyes on her and looked up. It was then that her concentration failed and the knife slipped to make a clean cut across her thumb. She yelped in pain and immediately drew her thumb to her mouth.

" Let me have a look," said Inuyasha as he held out his hand. Kagome reluctantly stopped sucking on her thumb and placed it in his hands. " Eww your slobber's all over it," he complained.

" Well sorry for getting cut by that HUGE knife that you tried to KILL me with!" she burst.

" Calm down. It's not that big a knife and I never tried to kill you _princess_," she stared dumbly at the boy. If he knew who she was why didn't he take her back to her room or something? " The cut's not deep. Wait here and I'll get Kaede."

Kagome watched his retreating figure and placed her thumb back into her mouth protectively. She waited patiently for him to return entertaining herself by counting the stains on the floor.

" Forty, forty-one, forty-two," she muttered when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed and bit down on her thumb in shock. " Owwww," she wailed as the metallic taste of blood flooded her senses.

The pain was excruciating as she held her thumb out in front of her. She was surprised as the woman who spoke to Inuyasha earlier grabbed her hand by the wrist and put a mound of green smelly stuff on the offended thumb. " Ouch that hurts!" whined Kagome as she tried to pry the woman off her who was surprising strong contrary to her appearance.

" It will stop infections and will eventually relive the pain," explained the woman as she smoothed the cream into Kagome's skin. Kagome could already feel the pain start to subside and relaxed.

" So _princess_ what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha raising a brow.

" How did you know I was the princess?" she demanded.

" Well first off" he grabbed the sleeve of her dress and sniffed, "You smell like you've had a bath which no other servant around here does, your speech is to good to be a servant and you walk like you own the place. Which I guess technically you do,"

" Why didn't you just send me back to my room?" she asked still not believing he had found her out.

He gave a smirk, " I wanted to have a bit of fun with you first. I know your sort. You feel like you don't belong with royalty so try to get away yet as soon as you come into the real world you can't handle it,"

Kagome shot him an offended glare, sure on some level he was right but how could an uneducated misfit like him figure her out. He did look a bit older then she was, maybe thirteen or so years old. Maybe these extra years gave him an advantage over her.

She sighed as Kaede fixed a bandage around her thumb and gave it a light tap, " As good as new," she commented.

" Thank you," she said politely.

" You better be going back to your ball now _princess_," Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome then remembered her mother had told her to be down in an hour. ' Oh no' she thought as she jumped up from the stool and dashed towards the door.

Kaede bent down to whisper in Inuyasha's ear, " You better follow her incase she gets lost" Inuyasha gave her look that said, ' You don't expect me to help that brat again do you?' He however gave in as Kaede gave him a look that said ' If you don't go you'll be scrubbing the floors for a week'

###

" I'm lost," Kagome declared after ten minutes of wandering around. She tried to ask for directions but people just turned her away thinking she was just a servant. She ground her teeth in annoyance, " Why won't people help me!"

" Having trouble finding your way _princess_?" came a voice from behind her. She jumped in shock before realizing it was just Inuyasha.

" No, I'm just procrastinating is all. I don't need your help so you can just bug off,"

" Bug off? Geez you princesses need to get out more and what the hell does procrasrimanting mean?" he said advancing on her. Out of instinct she bent backwards out of his range. He sighed, " I'm not going to hurt you. You're almost as big as I am so I doubt I could do anything. Maybe in a year or two when I grow a bit I'll come after you,"

" Is that a treat?"

" No, I'm just saying guys don't start growing until they reach about fourteen. Girls however start to grow when they are about eleven, your age, so right now you've got about a year of growth in your favor," he replied evenly while scratching his chin.

" Yah so I guess being half demon gives you no advantage what so ever," she said folding her arms.

He smiled showing his canines, " Wow you're a fast one."

" Yes, so are you just here to torment me or is there a specific reason for you creeping up on me?"

" As a matter of fact I was going to help you find your way back to the ball room. But hey if you don't want my help I'll just be going then," He turned and started to walk away. Once he was about five paces away he slowed and waited for her to say,

" Wait" she yelled. He inwardly sighed, ' There all the same'.

" Yes?" he said innocently and turned around to face her.

" Could you help me find the ballroom?" she almost whispered. Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked it up clearly but decided to have a little fun.

" What was that? I didn't hear you," he smirked as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes where filled with spite as she said through gritted teeth,

" Inuyasha would you please show me to the ballroom,"

" Hmm I'll think about it," he sniffed casually and started to walk away.

" Inuyasha!" came the angry voice of Kagome.

" Okay, I was just joking," he laughed as he turned to face her. " Come on," he grabbed her wrist but she instantly pulled away. He gave her a confused look.

" You can't touch me. My mother told me to never let any boy touch me,"

" Feh, okay then" he shrugged and walked off in the direction of the ballroom. Well at least that's where Kagome hoped he was leading her.

###

Kagome followed Inuyasha like a hawk as he walked through the halls of the castle. 'He must know this place like the back of his hand,' she thought. It made her wonder how long he had been living here. She had only arrived last week with her family. They moved here from Japan to get away from extremists who tried to kill off their family. They had already managed to kill Kagome's father in a freak 'accident', or that's what people called it. However Kagome's family knew better. It was obvious that their family wasn't liked but it baffled Kagome how people she didn't even knew wanted to kill her. Her mother always told her that she was to young to understand but Kagome had a feeling that no matter what age she was she would never understand their reasoning.

" Hey Inuyasha are you sure we're going the right way?" her feet were beginning to hurt and she wanted to see her mother.

" Yes,"

" How well do you know your way around?" she asked suspiciously running to catch up to him and walk by his side.

" I've lived here since I was three. That's ten years, I would say I know my way around here pretty well opposed to your week experience, that is,"

" You don't have to be so mean all the time you know," she scolded as she tried to mimic his steps.

" You're right I don't. I just do it for fun," he smirked at her reaction.

" I'm the future queen you know. You should have more respect," she said in a motherly tone.

" Yah whatever. I only show respect when I think it's due," he answered. " What are you doing?" he asked when he realized her steps where perfectly in sync with his.

" I don't know," she shrugged as she continued to mimic his steps.

" You really are a child," he sighed.

" I'm not the only one," she said offhandedly. He turned to glare at her,

" Are you saying I act like a child?"

" No," she replied casually. " I'm saying you are a child,"

" For someone who wants me to help them you are being really rude," Kagome shrugged but stopped mimicking his steps. After a moment of silence she asked,

" Are we there yet?"

" No,"

" How about now?" she pressed.

" No," Kagome paused for a few seconds then continued,

" Okay are we there now?"

" No," by now his eyebrow had a slight twitch. Kagome smirked to herself.

" Are we there yet?" she said in her best whinny voice.

" No," Kagome noticed the twitch again.

" How about…" she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence however as Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and said,

" Look little _princess_ don't push me," Kagome was so surprised by his outburst she was speechless however, her tears spoke louder then her words ever could. " What are you doing?" he asked her loosening his grip on her arms but still holding on.

" W… what do y… you think I'm d…doing?" she sobbed. Inuyasha was at a total loss. He automatically let go of her wrist and backed away from the blubbering girl. He hated people who cried. To him it represented weakness, something he had learnt to hide.

" Why are you crying you stupid girl?" he asked a bit more forcefully than intended. His comment only succeeded in making her to sob harder. " Uh… I didn't mean it," he said awkwardly as he mechanically patted her on the back.

" Yeah right, just leave me alone," she said wiping away her tears.

" …Okay. Just continue up this hall until you reach the end and you should be at the ballroom," She nodded while still wiping her tears from her face. " Well seeya around princess," he gave a sharp movement with his hand which resembled a wave.

" Yes goodbye Inuyasha," she said as she watched his figure disappear down the hall. She breathed deep trying to calm herself. Once she was sure her eyes weren't all red and puffy she continued to follow the directions Inuyasha had given her. ' Mother is going to kill me!' she thought speeding up her pace a fraction. By now she was at least thirty minutes late. She knew her mother probably expected so much of her. She had never once shown up to a ball on time. Well only once but that had been when her father was still alive. She still remembered that day as if it was only moments ago.

She was five years old and her mother had made her wear that pink frilly dress she hated. Her father had saved his first dance for her. They danced to a lovely classical melody her father had the musicians play especially for her. Her walking slowed as she reminisced about her fond memories. Of course this was a time before Naraku. She cursed that name and hated him for all she was worth. He was the one who killed her father. It was no secret, he openly said he wouldn't rest until all the family was dead. The authorities constantly look for him but at the same time cover up his existence. It's said he sold his soul to obtain the power of demons.

No one wanted to recognize his existence in fear of their lives. Kagome however recognized his existence and embraced. How else would she get revenge on the _thing_ that took her father away from her and her mother? She felt the urge to throw punch something for all she was worth. Her father had died almost six years ago but she still wept. She knew her mother still wept too. Sometimes at night when everyone was asleep she could hear the sobs of a wife yearning for her husband.

Her anger subsided into grief as painful these painful memories filled her head. ' Hold it together Kagome you're almost to the ballroom' she told herself. She could see the door only twenty meters ahead but each step she took seemed to weigh her down more. Memories of her father haunted her mind but she pushed them aside as she put all her concentration into reaching the ballroom.

###

After what seemed like forever she reached the door. With all her might she pushed it open to reveal a crowd of people who all turned to look at the young straggly princess. Kagome's thoughts came to a complete stop as they all turned to her. At once she felt self-conscious about her appearance. Only then did she realize that she had forgotten to change back into her gown. A bright blush spread on her cheeks as the crowd parted like the red see and let the young princess through. She walked straight to her mother who just tutted her tongue and shook her head lovingly. Once Kagome arrived at the thrown she bowed and took a seat next to her mother.

" Kagome didn't I tell you not to go running off?" asked her mother.

" Yes I'm sorry mother," said Kagome suddenly feeling ashamed of her actions. Her mother always had this tone that no matter what Kagome did wrong she would always ashamed and sorry for it.

" Well I'm just glad you showed up at all. Not like the last four balls,"

" Yes mother, I'm very sorry for what I did,"

" If you were following your heart then don't be sorry. I know if I had I choice I wouldn't turn up to half of these balls either," said her mother playfully smiling sweetly down at her daughter.

" Thank you,"

" Kagome?"

" Yes mother?"

" What on earth are you wearing?"

" Oh just some clothes I found in the laundry. It's a long story, I'll tell you later," her mother nodded.

" Why don't you go dance Kagome? I'm sure prince Hojo will love to be your partner,"

" But you said never to let any boys touch me. Plus he probably has boy germs,"

" Don't worry Kagome. Hojo is allowed to touch you because he is going to be your husband when you grow up and I assure you he has no boy germs whatsoever" Kagome didn't look too convinced but gave in as she toddled off to meet the young prince. She recognized him straight away. Ever since she was seven she was told she was to one day marry this boy. The concept of marring someone that she didn't love baffled her. In all the books she'd read it said that you had to love a person to marry them. Did that mean one day she would love Hojo? She looked over to the boy and seriously doubted she would ever come to love him. He was probably the nicest person she had ever met but even though she was young she knew she felt no 'love' for this boy.

When Hojo saw her coming her grinned broadly at her revealing his straight perfect teeth. Well except for the canine tooth, which had fallen out and was currently being replaced by a new one.

" Hello prince Hojo," said Kagome as she made her best attempt at a bow.

" Hello princess Kagome, would you care to dance?" he asked politely making a flawless bow.

" Of course," she agreed and let him take her hand. It was an odd couple. Kagome was wearing servant's clothes with her hair looking like a wild mane and Hojo who was wearing a very spiffy suit with not a single hair out of place. Hojo's movements were perfect during the dance while Kagome's where uncertain and stiff. However badly Kagome thought she was doing Hojo still had a smile plastered on his face. It made Kagome feel a little better.

While dancing with Hojo she saw a flash of silver as Hojo spun her. She lost her balance and fell on her bottom. She turned to see Inuyasha standing there watching her, he was clapping mockingly with a smug look on his face. Kagome growled angrily and was going to make a rude gesture toward him but decided with a crowd of royalty watching, judging her, it wouldn't be such a good idea.

" Are you okay princess?" asked Hojo in a worried tone as he offered his hand. Kagome accepted and pulled herself up.

" Oh yes I'm fine. It was a bit embarrassing though,"

" Don't worry I'm sure no one noticed," he smiled as he stood ready for another dance. It was interrupted however as the queen clapped her hands for all the dancing to stop. All the couples dancing ceased their actions and turned to face the queen.

" Kagome dear would please come here?" asked her mother from the throne. The young girl nodded and walked over to her mother obediently. The crowd watched, entranced as the young princess made her way over to her mother. Once she reached the thrown her mother waved her hand as a signal for the dancing to commence once more.

" Kagome I have something to give you," said the queen in a level voice although her eyes gave away her enthusiasm.

" Oh what is it? Mother are you going to give it to me now? What is it?" questioned the girl full of curiosity. Her mother smiled down at her young daughter.

" Do you remember the legend of the Shikon Jewel?"

" Yes. You said that is has been handed throughout our family from many gen… genar… umm… for a long time," she replied with her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heals.

" Have you been talking to the servants again Kagome? You vocabulary is slowly reducing to nothing,"

" Oh mother, I like talking to them,"

" Yes I suppose you do. Come here," she patted her lap. Kagome obliged and sat cross her mothers lap but was careful not to put her full weight on her mother in hear of crushing her. " Gosh Kagome you've gotten big over the years," said her mother in a playful tone. Kagome just smiled and waited for her to go on.

" I've been holding on to this to give to you on your sixteenth birthday but in these circumstances I think it would be better to give it to you now," Her mother reached into her dress and pulled out a pink jewel suspended on a silver chain. Kagome started at it with wide eyes.

" Is… is that the Shikon?" she asked in disbelief.

" Yes Kagome and I think it is time it was handed down to you," her mother unclasped the necklace and placed it around Kagome's neck.

" Oh mother thank you so much!" said Kagome almost in tears.

" It's yours now Kagome. Make sure you don't lose it. It's priceless,"

" Okay I won't mother," said Kagome holding the jewel between her thumb and forefinger examining it. Although it may have looked just like an ordinary pink jewel it was beautiful to Kagome. ' I'll treasure this forever,' she thought to herself. Kagome was suddenly snapped out her thoughts as the ballrooms doors flew open with a gust of wind. A dark figure appeared it the doors, contrasting greatly with the white snow outside.

" Hello, Queen. Didn't think you could get away from me did you?" it said in a dark inexplicable voice.

Hey the end of my first chappie…if you have any questions feel free to e-mail me, my address is on my bio page… ummz just so you know right now they are in China… and yes I know it doesn't snow in china but for arguments lets just say it does… they are actually the leaders of Japan but escaped to china… I hope that cleared that problem up… well ja luv random..


End file.
